Abschied
by Baka-Bookini
Summary: C'était la fin, il savait que ça arriverai, ça faisait des décennies que ça le hantait, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi au moment où il se sentait enfin revivre ? Chienne de vie, elle est ironique, elle est là quand vous la voulez le moins et elle se tire dès qu'on lui trouve un sens.
1. Abschied

-Chéri je suis rentré !

Pas de réponses, étonnant se dit Gilbert, Matthew rentrait toujours environ une heure avant lui du boulot.

Il rentra et posa son attaché case sur le bar de la cuisine et s'avança dans le salon, en poussant un soupir soulagé à la vue de son mari, assis sur le canapé en regardant un match de hockey.

-Je suis rentré, répètat-il en se plaçant devant la télé, mais toujours aucune réaction de la part du Canadien qui d'habitude entrait dans une colère noire si on l'empêchai de regarder ses match, mais là rien, il semblait tout bonnement ne pas l'avoir remarqué, Gilbert commença à s'inquiéter, quelque chose n'allait pas, et il en eu la confirmation lorsque Matthew s'exclama :

-Oh bonjour, Gilbird, vous êtes rentrez ? Où est Gil ?

-Euh Mattie je suis devant toi ! s'écria le Prussien mais toujours aucune réactions de la part de son amant.

Soudain il comprit, il y était, ce jour où il devait disparaître, ça l'avait hanté pendant des décennies, mais rien ne s'était produit, mais maintenant qu'il est heureux, qu'il commençait enfin à oublier sa peur du néant, celui-ci venait le prendre, chienne de vie !

Il était perdu, il avait imaginé ce jour tellement de fois, mais jamais il n'avais inclus Matthew dans ses cauchemars, il ne savait que faire...

De son côté Canada n'en menait pas large, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son mari, qui n'était toujours pas rentré, et qui n'avait pas prévenu d'un éventuel retard, et puis Gilbird qui était là c'était louche ...

Il s'apprêtait à prendre son téléphone sur la table basse du salon pour appeler Prusse, quand quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé lui tomba sur la joue, une larme, vraisemblablement, pas la sienne, il avait porté la main à son visage et avait la sensation d'humidité mais il n'y avait rien d'apparent sur ses doigts, bizarre.

Tout a coup, il sentit un poids sur ses épaules, comme quand Gilbert le câlinait en le berçant sur son torse, mais quand il se retourna il n'y avait personne. À ce moment là il compris, il compris que c'était fini, et cette fois son visage s'innondat de larmes, les siennes cette fois, il avait compris, il avait redouté ce moment depuis qu'il connaissait Gil et il y était, et il n'était pas prêt, pas encore, il avait encore besoin de lui, il sentit alors une pression sur ses lèvres, une dernière, quand il en fut (malheureusement) libéré il eu juste le temps de dire : "je... t'aime", entre deux sanglots avant que le poids sur ses épaules se disparaisse. Il était sur d'avoir entendu un : "Ich liebe dich" avant que toute présence ne s'estompe. Définitivement.

Matthew tomba à genoux dans le salon, serrant le vide dans ces bras et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, quand deux petit garçons, un blond avec des yeux violet et l'autre albinos, qui devait avoir entre 4 et 5 ans sortirent de leurs chambres et demandèrent :

-Papa ! Pourquoi tu pleure ?

-Et papa, il est où papa, pourquoi il est pas encore rentré ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est une petit O.S (drabble ?) don't j'aI eu l'idée en fesant mes devoirs (la preuve qu'il faut interdire ces trucs, ça rend dépressif)

Je suis désolée pour la fin un peu abrupte, mais c'est comme ça que ça m'est venu, aussi je pense que se sera un recueille de drabbles et d'O.S sur différents pairings, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre !

Sinon n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours bon pour s'améliorer ;)

Ciao Ciao~


	2. Rêver pour l'hiver

_Hello Hello ! Je sais que ce chapitre est TRÈS court mais bon, je me suis baser sur le poème "Rêver pour l'hiver" d'Arthur Rimbaud, aussi j'ai essayé de pas trop changer le texte original (c'est du Rimbaud quoi, je pouvais pas tout ne permettre non plus). Et à la base ça devait être du SpaMano, mais bon l'hiver les nordiques tout ça tout ça ..._

* * *

L'hiver nous irons là-bas, dans notre petit wagon rose  
Avec des coussins bleus.  
Nous serons bien, reposant dans un nid de baisers fous  
Dans chaque coin moelleux

Tu détourneras les yeux, quand tu apercevras, par la glace,  
Grimacer les ombres des soirs,  
Ces monstruosités hargneuse, populace  
Des démons noirs, des loups noirs, curieux ayant tiré le petit rideaux couvrant notre hublot

 _-Ma ... Mattias, quelqu'un nous a vu !_

Mais tu te sentiras la joue égratignée ...  
Un petit baiser, comme une folle araignée,  
Te courra par le cou ... Tu ne pourras y résister.

Et tu me diras _"Cherche"_ en inclinant la tête, ta gorge offerte à mes lèvres  
Et nous perdrons du temps à trouver cette bête  
Qui voyage beaucoup ...

 _-Je t'aime Lukas_ ...

Voilà ce que je te murmurerai au creux de l'oreille,  
Te faisant frissonner, et ton rire cristallin viendra me répondre que toi aussi,  
Finalement,  
Tu m'aimais bien ...

* * *

 _Ce moment où tu te rends compte que tes A/N sont plus long que le chapitre ..._

 _Review ?_


End file.
